fictional_pro_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
BWE TV Episode 33
Attendance: 500 Commentary: Christian Martinez & Switchblade Results * (Dark Match) Carnage Crew (Zeitgeist & Jay Blue) (w/ Cloud) def. The Assholes (Seth Lunden & Sean Albright) (w/ Dennis Grant) in a Tag Team match * Video package for the new york champion XLP. In tonight's main event, he will defend his title against "The Juggalo" Brent Blood. * Antoine Hettlinger def. "Flashback" Freddie Funk * Backstage, the bwe world champion Marcus Hansen arrives in an SUV! * Kenny Wong comes down to the ring with his head covered in bandages. He says that he feels different now that Brendan Woods turned on him and hit him over the head with a chair. He says that he may have a severe concussion, and may need to take a break from BWE temporarily. The crowd supports him, but then "The Sunset Butcher" Brendan Woods comes out! He runs into the ring and beats down on Wong! He then grabs a chair and hits him over his head again! He lays Wong out and grabs a mic. He says that he'll hit him over the head as many times as it takes to get him out of his way. Woods says that he's going to be the biggest star in BWE history. * Video package for Lockjaw. He meditates in a dark room, with smoke slowly moving around. He opens his eyes and stares into the camera. He then begins to speak. He says that his tattoos tell his story. He points to each one and says that he battled long and hard all over the world to make it to BWE. * "The Diamond" Chardonnay Lewis comes down to the ring and grabs a mic. She says that she's the next big thing in BWE, and that Beverly should just hand her title over to her to save time. Beverly then comes out and immediately beats down on Lewis. She then locks her in a figure four, and lets go only when Lewis taps out and screams for her to stop. * Backstage, Red Clover is interviewed. He says that he's been apart of wrestling for over 30+ years, but he's never seen a team like the team that he is managing. He says that the Michigan State Wrecking Crew is the biggest team ever. He continues to hype them up, and says that they will eventually become BWE tag champs. * Michigan State Wrecking Crew (Anthony Cesar & Luis Cesar) (w/ Red Clover) def. Designer Boyz (Ronen & Big Rick) in a Tag Team match * "The Strongwoman" Cassandra Hawk def. Brigid O'Dowd, "The Princess" Jesse Knight & "The Goddess" Amriel in a Fatal Fourway match * Danny Dilemma (w/ Michala Monroe) def. SaNe (After the match, SaNe beats down on Dilemma. He then scares Monroe off, who leaves her boyfriend in the ring by himself. SaNe then continues to beat down on Dilemma. He demands for Marcus Hansen to come out. He does, and the two stare down each other in the middle of the ring. Hansen then holds up his world championship and leaves. * Video package for Session. "TheDeadBoy" Talus and "The Hollow Fox" Ethan Fox drive up to the camera person on the side of the street at night. The window to the car rolls down, and a cloud of smoke comes out. Ethan Fox then appears in the passenger seat and says that Session will be gunning for the BWE tag team championships. The window then rolls back up, and the car speeds off. * "The Juggalo" Brent Blood def. XLP © (w/ Blue Haze & Trenchcoat) to win the BWE New York Championship